Rira bien qui rira le dernier
by MonkeyDLexie
Summary: Après avoir perdu un défi contre Sasha, Jean décide de répandre une rumeur pour la mettre mal à l'aise mais celle ci aidait des filles va retourner cette rumeur à son avantage...


Rira bien qui rira le dernier

Cette journée aurait pu être banale, tout ce qu'il y à de plus normal, mais pour Jean Kirschtein, il n'en était rien, cette tête de mule (ou tête de cheval), s'était levé avec l'idée d'embêter Sasha, et lui prouver sa supériorité.

Il avait commencé par la cuisine l'ayant déjà battu dans cette catégorie, pas de bol pour le déjeuner, Sasha avait préparer une soupe de champignons qui avait conquis tout les soldats et Reiner s'était d'ailleurs mangé la moitié de la marmite à lui tout seul.

L'après midi, durant l'entrainement il lui avait proposé de toucher le maximum de cible au tir à l'arc et bien qu'avec un score admirable de vingt cinq sur trente, il ne put rivaliser avec le trente sur trente que la jolie brunette avait fait, telle la déesse Artemis, elle avait tiré avec une rapidité déconcertante tirant jusqu'à trois flèches en même temps, virevoltant entre les cibles à la manière d'une danseuse.

Il avait voulu se rattraper dans une course de cheval, mais Sasha avait grandie à la campagne et donc l'avait devancé sans trop de mal, elle s'était même permis de se retourner pendant la course se retrouvant donc à l'envers sur son cheval pour faire une grimace à son rival qui l'avait très bien pris ( ou pas)

C'est donc au bord de la crise de nerfs et dans le but de défendre son honneur qu'il proposa une course en manœuvre tri dimensionnel et une fois encore il avait échoué.

C'est donc d'une humeur massacrante qu'il revint à l'auberge qui logeait les jeunes recrues ou Sasha l'attendait afin de bien lui faire savoir qu'elle l'avait massacré à chaque défi et que par conséquent, il était ce qu'on appelle communément un gros naze. Elle dansait sur la table en faisant voler son jupon.

- Je suis la meilleure, j'ai gagné j'ai gagné chantait elle

- Euh Sasha dit timidement Marco tu devrais arrêter on va voir ta culotte

- Ça risque pas j'en ai pas

Marco devint rouge cramoisi et certaines personnes présente jurèrent qu'elles avaient vu de la fumée sortirent de ses oreilles.

- Je rigole se rattrapa Sasha consciente que tout le monde n'avait pas compris sa blague

Au lieu de dire des conneries casse toi et laisse moi manger râla Jean

- Mais c'est qu'on est mauvais perdant

- Laisse le a la table des loosers dit Eren et vient à la table des gagnants

Jean se leva à toute vitesse attrapa Eren par le col, il s'apprêtait à lui mettre une droite quand il vit que le demi titan souriait de manière extrêmement sournoise, il l'interrogea du regard, celui ci pointa son doigt à l'arrière sans même regarder. Jean décala la tête pour voir Mikasa, le regard noir, les poings serrés, une aura meurtrière l'enveloppant de sa toute puissance. Jean frissonna et lâcha le jeune Jaeger qui rigola en allant s'asseoir. Jean repartit s'asseoir à côté de Marco en débitant toutes les insultes qu'il connaissait.

- Tu devrais arrêter de lancer des défis si t'est mauvais joueur

- N'importe quoi, elle a eu de la chance c'est tout

Marco leva les yeux au ciel pour exprime son exaspération, et essaya de nouveau de raisonner son ami qui continuait de se plaindre pour un rien. Le jeune Kirschtein arrêta de parler, un silence étrange s'installa puis d'un coup il poussa un cri de victoire.

- Oh mon Dieu je viens d'avoir une idée, une idée géniale attends j'en est même deux non j'en ai plein oh je suis génial

Marco leva un sourcil et poussa de nouveau un soupir en demandant à tout les dieux pourquoi son meilleur ami était comment dire aussi con.

- Bon dis moi quelle est la super idée que ta trouvé

Jean sourit de manière machiavélique avant de chuchoter son plan à l'oreille de son ami qui rougit en entendant cela. Marco trouva le plan très lâche mais ne dit rien parce qu'un Jean Kirschtein quand il à une idée en tête il l'a pas au cul.

Le lendemain, les garçons étaient de corvées de nettoyage tandis que les filles étaient de ravitaillement, Sasha avait eu un mauvais pressentiment des le matin mais n'avait rien trouver d'anormal, elle essayait donc de chasser cette idée. Mikasa la tira de ses pensées

- Ça va pas ?

- Hein ? Oh si c'est juste que j'ai un drôle de pressentiment

- Ça vient peut être du fait que les garçons ne te lâchent pas du regard depuis tout à l'heure

- Quoi?!

Elle se tourna et vit que tout les garçons tournèrent vivement la tête et firent comme si de rien n'était. Sasha s'approcha d'eux et leur demanda ce qu'ils avaient.

- Rien arrête de te faire des idées dit Reiner

- On te dévisageait pas du tout ajouta Marco

- Ah vraiment, vous regardiez juste vers moi tous en même temps par coïncidence

- Mais tout a fait répondit Berthold

Elle repartit vers Mikasa qui lui tendait sa veste, dans le doute elle se retourna de nouveau les garçons la fixait encore, prise d'un élan de conneries, elle se baissa et souleva sa jupe avant de se taper la fesse droite. Tous les garçons rougirent et détournèrent le regard.

- Voila dit Sasha fière d'elle au moins vous avez pas regarder pour rien

Elle prit sa veste et suivit les filles qui partaient en se demandant si leur amie ne consommait pas des substances illégales.

- Jean, j'avoue que ton idée à du bon chuchota Marco

- Je t'avais dit, je suis un génie

Du côté des filles, Sasha continuait de réfléchir à pourquoi les garçons l'épiait de la sorte.

- Si ça t'embête tant que ça je demanderais a Armin et Eren se qui se passe proposa Mikasa

- Ils vont te le dire ?

Mikasa fit craquer ses doigts en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Ce qui fit rire les filles

- Je suis sure que c'est un coup de Jean ça dit Ymir, il était tellement énervé hier, qu'il à du inventer une histoire pour te foutre dans la merde

- C'est pas faux ajouta Christa

- Et puis c'est bien son genre d'agir de manière fourbe comme ça ajouta Annie

Les filles émirent plusieurs hypothèses sur ce qu'avait pu raconter Jean, de la plus censé a la plus ridicule.

- Il à peut être dit que t'étais un mec infiltrer proposa Ymir

- Quoi mais c'est ridicule

- Ba quoi t'est franche, t'as peur de rien, t'as aucune manière bref t'est plutôt masculine

- Et c'est toi qui dit ça

- Ah mais moi j'assume totalement

Les filles rigolèrent, et se décidèrent enfin à s'occuper du ravitaillement, puisque à la base elles étaient venus pour ça. En rentrant, Sasha s'aperçut que plusieurs des garçons chuchotait sur son passage tandis que d'autres continuait de la dévisager. Après le repas Mikasa attrapa ses deux frères les plaqua contre le mur.

- Alors qu'est ce qui se passe avec Sasha ?

- Rien de bien méchant dit Armin

- Juste une drôle de rumeur ajouta Eren

- Je n'ai pas été clair continua l'asiatique, vous me répétez mot pour mot ce qu'a dit Jean ou je vous range les dents du même côté

Les garçons se regardèrent, et avouèrent tout en moins d'une seconde

- Jean à dit que Sasha était lesbienne et qu'elle aurait une relation avec l'une de vous, on essayait juste de savoir si c'était vrai et avec qui ce serait possible.

Mikasa les relâcha en se retenant de rigoler et leur dit de partir avant de rejoindre les filles dans la chambre qu'elles partageaient, elles s'étaient toutes mis en cercle en attendant le retour de Mikasa et des informations. Elle s'assit et leur raconta

- C'est tout dit Sasha et moi qui m'attendait à un truc incroyable

- C'est vrai que j'aurai préféré la rumeur comme quoi t'est un extra terrestre dit Christa

- Je sais comment résoudre ça demain au déjeuner quand tout le monde sera la j'embrasse Marco et le tour est joué

- Pas con dit Annie

- Attends dit Ymir je viens de penser à un truc, et si on prenait Jean à son propre jeu

- Comment ça ?demanda Sasha

- Et bien il à dit ça pour t'emmerder sachant que c'est faux mais si on inverser la tendance en faisant croire qu'en fait c'est vrai et qu'en plus tu sors avec la fille dont il est amoureux j'ai nommé Mikasa, il serait fou de rage

- Super idée dit Christa

- Excellent ajouta Annie

- Moi je suis d'accord affirma Mikasa ça peut être marrant

- Merci les filles

- Bien sur reprit Ymir on donnera un coup de main, en faisant comme si on était au courant de quelque chose, je vais peaufiner tout ça, vous êtes toute d'accord

- Oui répondirent les filles en choeur

Elles allèrent se coucher en rigolant d'avance à la tête que ferait les garçons face à cette situation.

Lors du petit déjeuner, Jean était encore sur son nuage s'auto proclamant génie suprême des bonnes idées jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Sasha enfourner une cuillère de céréales dans la bouche de Mikasa, une goutte de lait s'échappa de sa bouche, Sasha passa son pouce dessus avant de le mettre à sa bouche. Christa qui passait à côté de Jean, dit assez fort pour qu'il l'entende.

- Nom de Dieu mais tout le monde peut les voir puis elle alla s'asseoir à côté de Sasha et fit semblant de lui faire la morale, a elle et Mikasa.

- Je rêve dit Jean à Marco

Mais celui ci ne répondit pas choqué lui aussi par ce qu'il avait vu, tout comme Connie, Eren, Armin, Reiner et Berthold qui s'était tous mis en arrêt sur image. Puis comme si il s'était pris un coup de pied au cul, ils se concertèrent sur ce qu'ils venait de voir.

- C'est moi ou c'était super sexy ça dit Connie

- M'en parle pas j'en ai des frissons ajouta Reiner

- Mon dieu ma sœur paniqua Eren

- Vous pensez que si je leur demande de le refaire, elle le feront ajouta Berthold

Tous le regardèrent comme si il était venu d'une autre planète ( ou comme si il était le titan colossal au choix) mais n'en pensèrent pas moins. Puis ils se mirent à émettre des hypothèses du genre, c'est peut être normal entre filles, est ce qu'elles sortent ensemble, est ce que Sasha la drague ? Jean de son côté se demanda si c'était une mauvaise blague ou si il avait vu juste sans le savoir. Puis tout le monde partit a la douche, la douche des garçons avait un mur mitoyen avec celle des filles, quand celles ci entrèrent dans la pièce, Ymir tendit une feuille à Sasha et Mikasa en leur disant que quand elle donnerait le top, elle devrait jouer ce dialogue, Christa et Annie se demandèrent ce que la plus grande des filles avait bien pu inventer. Lorsqu'elle donna le top Sasha émit un cri de douleur, les garçons arrêtèrent de faire couler l'eau, les filles commencèrent donc leurs sketch maintenant que les garçons pouvait parfaitement entendre.

- Sasha ça ne vas pas ?demanda Mikasa

- C'est rien je me suis fait mal à l'épaule tout a l'heure

- Attends je vais te masser tu vas voir ça va aller mieux

L'esprit des garçons commença à surchauffer à l'entente de cette phrase mais cela empira lorsque Sasha imita des soupirs de satisfaction en disant

- Hmm Mikasa tu est très douée de tes doigts, c'est vraiment agréable hmmm oui

Annie, Christa et Ymir commencèrent à partir en fou rire et durent faire appel à toute leur force mentale pour que ça ne s'entendent pas. Christa eut soudain une pensées et écrivit sur le mur avec du gel douche et demanda à Sasha de répondre à la question quelle allait lui poser parce qui était écrit au mur, les filles lurent et levèrent les pouces.

- Dis moi Sasha j'ai l'impression que t'as encore prit un tour de poitrine comment tu fais ?

- Je me masse les seins tous les jours c'est une astuce de grand mère

(Ici les studios on vient de perdre Connie et Marco)

- Moi aussi je le fais dit Mikasa c'est vrai que ça marche

( Ah on m'informe que Jean et Armin succombe également à leur hémorragie nasale)

- Tu le savais pas dit Annie j'ai gagné deux bonnets comme ça

( On demande Eren et Berthold je répète Eren et Berthold, mes condoléances seul Reiner à survécu à ce combo)

- Je vais essayer tout de suite dit Christa

( J'ai rien dit, tout les garçons sont K.O)

Après être sortit de la douche, les filles se tapèrent dans la main pour se féliciter de cette idée de génie, les garçons n'osait plus les regarder. Ils furent convoquer dans le réfectoire par le caporal chef Levi (aussi fort qu'il est petit d'après le théorème Edward Elric).

- Bien je vous ai convoqués pour vous informer que vous allez nous aider à nettoyer un manoir qui servira ensuite de base pour vous entrainer.

Alors qu'ils montèrent à cheval, Mikasa demanda à Sasha si son épaule allait mieux, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir tout les garçons, le caporal les regarda et murmura à Hanji

- Ils sont pas un peu cons dans cette équipe

- Pourquoi tu dit ça ?

- Regarde les, ils sont rouges de gêne juste en entendant parler d'épaule, qu'est ce que ça va être quand je vais leur dire que tu fait du somnambulisme nudiste`

- Hein ?! Mais je ne fais pas ça

- Je sais mais eux le savent pas

- Arrête tes conneries

C'est dans la bonne humeur et les souvenirs gênants qu'ils arrivèrent au manoir, ou ils se mirent au travail assez vite. Ymir vint dire aux filles qu'il valait mieux arrêter la plaisanterie le lendemain, pour éviter que ça ne prenne trop d'ampleur mais qu'il fallait finir en beauté en faisant monter le niveau pendant le repas et en les achevant le soir même. Elle leur expliqua ce qu'elle avait imaginé avant de partir.

Durant le repas, Mikasa se plaignit d'une douleur dans le genou, Sasha lui proposa de regarder. Elle posa sa main sur la cheville de Mikasa afin de faire très lentement remonter sa jupe, les garçons s'étaient remis en mode pause. Sasha massa le genou et sa complice poussa de petit soupirs de satisfaction.

- Toi aussi t'est doué pour le massage

- Je suis douée pour un tas de trucs répondit Sasha en faisant un clin d'oeil

BOUM (c'est rien c'est Marco qui vient de tomber à la renverse). Levi regarda faire en se demandant ce qui n'allait pas chez cette bande d'abruti, mais bon il préféra finir son thé plutôt que de se poser des questions inutiles. Puis il leur demanda (ordonna) d'aller se coucher, quelques minutes après que tout le monde se fut mis au lit, des soupirs de plaisirs et quels cris se firent entendre. Jean sortit la tête de sa chambre et Eren en fit de même de la porte à côté

- T'as entendu ?

- Evidement dit le français, ça m'intrigue

- Moi ça fait pas que m'intriguait ajouta Marco

Les deux autres se regardèrent en rigolant puis Connie et Armin qui dormaient dans la même chambre que Eren se montrèrent à leur tour.

- Faut aller voir d'ou ça vient dit Connie sinon je vais pas dormir

- Apparemment le coupable c'est Reiner ou Berthold vu qui sont pas là dit Eren

- Euh Berthold et Annie c'est possible mais tu voyais qui avec Reiner demanda Jean

- Ben Christa c'est évident non ?

- Si c'est le cas ajouta Jean on aura la réponse dans a rubrique nécrologique demain

Tout le monde le regarda intrigué

- Ben oui soit, Reiner Braun s'est fait dépecer vivant par Ymir après qu'elle ait découvert sa liaison avec Christa Lenz ou Christa jeune fille charmante s'est fait écraser par quinze tonnes de muscle.

- C'est pas faux dit Armin en rigolant allez, allons voir d'ou ça viens

Il tournèrent dans le couloir pour apercevoir Berthold et Reiner qui attendaient devant une porte

- Bon ben je me suis gouré dit Eren

- Carrément dit Connie

- Salut les mecs dit Reiner on était entrain de se demander lequel d'entre vous faisait ça

- On se posait la même question dit Jean

- Bon ben y'a plus qu'un mec de suspect Levi

- T'est sérieux ? Demanda Berthold

- C'est le seul qui est pas la

- Faux dit Levi en arrivant

Hanji qui arrivait à son tour, demanda qui faisait autant de boucan.

- J'ai cru que c'était toi qui rêvait de Titans dit Levi

- Très drôle ajouta Hanji, non sérieux c'est qui

- Ba au vu de ceux qui sont ici je dirai deux filles

- J'ai bien une idée dit Marco mais je dit rien et j'essaye de pas y penser sinon je vais encore m'évanouir

- Bon on va pas y passer la nuit dit Levi

Il toqua à la porte, par réflexe, tout les soldats partirent se cacher au bout du couloir, ils virent néanmoins Sasha ouvrirent la porte habillé d'une serviette accompagné de Mikasa tout aussi vêtue.

- Je vous raconte pas l'image que j'ai en tête dit Jean

- Fais gaffe tu parle de ma sœur ajouta Eren

- Dites les filles vous pourriez faire moins de bruit parce que je veux dormir dit Levi

- Putain il voit deux filles en serviette et c'est tout ce qu'il trouve à dire demanda Reiner

- C'est clair il doit être gay ajouta Connie

- Au fait ajouta le caporal depuis quand vous êtes ensemble ?

- Hier on y avait jamais penser jusqu'à ce que Jean dise que je suis lesbienne du coup je me suis dit autant tenter l'expérience

- Putain vous allez vite en besogne s'exclama t'il enfin je m'en fout faites moins de bruit

- Oui caporal répondit Mikasa

Elles fermèrent la porte avant d'exploser de rire.

- C'était amusant mais demain on avoue tout dit Sasha

- T'inquiète pas de souci

Les garçons ne dormirent pas de la nuit en imaginant ce que pouvait faire les filles à côté, sans compter que Marco n'arrêter pas d'engueuler Jean en lui disant que c'était de sa faute si Sasha avait virer sa cutie et que maintenant il ne pourrait plus lui avouer ses sentiments et Jean sans voulait parce que c'était pareil pour lui avec Mikasa. Les filles, elles dormaient profondément.

Le lendemain, les garçons prenaient leurs petit déjeuner avec des cernes de six mètres sous les yeux, les filles arrivèrent pimpantes débordant de joie et d'énergie, elles sourirent aux garçons.

- On à un truc à vous dire dit Sasha, vous avez du remarquer un rapprochement entre Mikasa et moi

- Ah vraiment ?mentit Jean

- Ça été discret dit Connie on à rien vu hein les gars

- Non non

Les filles rigolèrent devant tant de mauvaises foi.

- Et bien dit Mikasa on tenait a vous avouer que tout cela n'était qu'une comédie

Les garçons écarquillèrent les yeux, et Sasha leur expliqua tout, les manigances d'Ymir, le sketch sous la douche, quand elle eut fini, Jean prit la parole.

- J'arrive pas à y croire

- Moi pareil dit Marco

Sasha regarda Mikasa et lui fit un petit signe de tête. Sasha s'assit sur Marco et Mikasa sur Jean avant de les embrasser à pleine bouche. Levi qui regardait la scène de loin, regarda Hanji

- Mais euh ils couchent tous ensemble ou c'est juste qu'ils ont des envies comme ça

- Je sais pas avoua la scientifique je veux même pas savoir

Le caporal chef se leva et quand il fut à côté des soldats il cria

- NON MAIS C'EST PAS UNE MAISON CLOSE ICI ALORS TOUT LE MONDE AU BOULOT

Les jeunes ne se le firent pas dirent deux fois et foncèrent au ménage. Malgré cela ils passèrent une journée agréable, deux couples s'étaient formés pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Même si Eren n'était pas forcement heureux de voir sa sœur avec Jean, enfin il se dit que le plus à plaindre au fond c'était Jean


End file.
